1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus may include error check functions and data bus inversion (DBI) functions to improve the reliability and efficiency of data transmissions.
The error check function may refer to a function for determining whether an error has occurred during transmission of data and recovering data in which an error has occurred.
The data bus inversion (DBI) function may refer to a function that, according to the levels of data to be simultaneously written in memory cells or data to be simultaneously read from memory cells, the data are inputted or outputted as they are when data of a specified level (for example, a high voltage logic level) are greater and the data are inputted or outputted by being inverted when data of the other level (for example, a low voltage logic level) are greater. By introducing the DBI function, the number of data pins with a low voltage logic level may be decreased to one half and current consumption may be reduced.
In general, in the semiconductor memory apparatus which performs both an error check function and a DBI function, DBI is performed after error check and correction is completed for cell data in a data read operation.
Therefore, when cell data are loaded to a global data transmission line, valid DBI information is outputted after the data processing time of the ECC circuit block and the data processing time of the DBI circuit block have passed. This may increase a latency in the read operation, and may serve as a factor that impedes increasing a data processing speed.